This invention relates generally to building construction. More specifically the invention relates to high rise building construction without intensive use of cranes.
Typical methods of building structures, especially high rise structures, involves building from the bottom-up. In bottom-up building, the first floors of a structure are the first floors constructed, and successive floors are added on top of the structure until it reaches its full height. This typically involves lifting, usually with cranes, structural and architectural materials to greater and greater heights as the desired building height increases.
Cranes, both low level and tower height, can be in short supply, and expensive to operate even when available. Additionally, there are increased labor and insurance costs with assembling floors at ever increasing heights. Furthermore, multi-level construction, both structural and architectural, often must occur exposed to the elements and environment using these building methods. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems.